Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of data management and specifically to providing data aggregated from various data sources to client applications.
Description of the Related Art
Users of data aggregation applications have vast amounts of pre-existing data stored on various sources. Presenting the data associated with a particular user in an aggregated manner requires transmitting all the data to a client device operated by the user. In typical cases, the size of the data associated with a particular user is over 50 MB, and the data must be transmitted to the client device over low bandwidth connections, such as a wireless connection or a 3G mobile network connection.
Traditional approaches for transmitting the data involve “trickle down” transmission, where the data is slowly transmitted to the client device in small units. Such approaches have many drawbacks including the large amount of time needed to transmit the data as well as the amount of power drained on the client device while the data is being received. Other drawbacks include keeping track of transmission interruptions and translating received data into a storage format supported by the client device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that enables the efficient transmission of large amounts of data to a client device.